Layfon, the Mysterious Bible
by DaExO3
Summary: A mysterious boy appears and challenges the beloved Fuji. Follow this mysterious challenger as he lives out his life in Japan.
1. The Mysterious Encounter

**Thought a short First Chapter, this was mostly just a test seeing as this is my first story submitted to fanfiction. Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

Eyes wandered from right to left... His sight locked on to his new target. He took a few steps

forward. "Would you mind playing a short match with me," the mysterious boy asked staring into the

other boy's glowing blue eyes. "Sure, why not," said the boy. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, I'll be happy to be

your opponent," he said smiling. "Thank you, I'm Layfon. Layfon Nightly," he announced happily.

"Rough or smooth," asked Fuji. "Rough," answered Layfon. The racquet ended up favoring Layfon and

would be the first to serve. As the two players walked down to their ends of the court, the smile in

Layfon's face suddenly vanished to Fuji's surprise. Fuji just guessed it was his game face or that he had

decided it was time to act serious even thought it was thought that it was supposed to be a random

sparring session. Apparently, Layfon had other things in mind. Layfon threw the ball up high, got into

position to serve, and smashed that ball with powerful might straight down the middle line of the of the

service box. Running at 209 km/h, Fuji was to astonished to return it. Layfon's eyes had completely

changed. His eyes were like those of a tiger ready to strike a foe in combat. "15-0," said Layfon

with apathy. He threw up his next ball. Fuji straight ready into position this time. Layfon served the ball

at a speed of 205 km/h, though slower than before was packed with just as much power, Fuji made

contact with the ball. Fuji had tried to return such a ball with a one-handed backhand which was

ultimately a mistake as the ball was far to powerful knocking Fuji's racquet 3 feet away from him.

30-0. Afterwards, Fuji had soon gotten used to returning such an intense serve, but in the end, Layfon

won the first game. Fuji decided, if his opponent was gonna be serious so should he. At this point on,

the real match began!

**The ShowDown BEGINS! ~ :D**


	2. A New Enemy!

**Fuji continues with his intense match with what might be a strong new enemy.**

The score was at 1-0, Fuji's service game. Fuji deciding it was time to be serious, spun the ball while

dropping it for a underhand serve. Though to most people this would seem very unusual, but to Layfon

it was of no surprise at all... The ball soon disappeared after bouncing off the ground and passing right

through Layfon's first attempt to return it, but throwing a 360 spin with his body he went for a second

swing hitting the ball as it reappeared, catching Fuji by surprise. 0-15. "That move," Fuji said to

himself. He gripped the ball tighter and this time served it normally. This game continued in large

rallies going up to 73 counts, ending in Layfon's win. The score, 2-0, Layfon leading. The game

continued in this fashion until Fuji finally decided to release them... The Triple Counters. It was the

third game and Layfon was up 30-0. He served and Fuji using a double-handed backhand returned

the ball with slight ease, hitting a court ball, causing the ball to go high into the air creating a chance

ball for Layfon. Jumping high into the sky, Layfon released a merciless smash, but only to be caught

by Fuji's Higuma Otoshi. 30-15. Though Layfon's face showed to surprise look or anything change at

all. Layfon served once again, a rally began. After 13 rallies, Layfon hit an incredible topspin on the

ball, much to Fuji's delight. There it was, Tsubame Gaeshi was released. The ball dropped and

traveled across the ground without bouncing again. Layfon's face still without emotion. 30-All. Finally,

Fuji released his last triple counter, Hakugei. Layfon couldn't lift a finger after the ball began its return

to Fuji. -or so it seemed- 30-40. The game then seemed to turn to Fuji's favor as he soon caught up. The

Score 2-2, Layfon's serve once again. This time though he seemed to have a small smirk on his face.

First serve, Fuji casually returns the ball, Layfon hits a heavy topspin on the ball, Fuji returns with a

Tsubame Gaeshi, but this time... "WHAT?" exclaimed Fuji. Layfon scrapes his racquet across the

ground hitting the ball as it traveled across the ground with his frame instead of the strings. The ball

flew into the air. Though Fuji was surprised, he quickly positioned for his next return. Hakugei, was

next. As the ball traveled back, Layfon had stopped it with the back side of his racquet and with a

simple flick of his wrist, the ball returned to the far end of Fuji's baseline. Fuji was not done, he quickly

ran to the ball and returned it with a court ball. As it flew into the air, Layfon jumped high to smash it,

and once again, Fuji released his Higuma Otoshi, but this time the ball and hit the frame of his racquet

causing him to drop it. In one rally, all of Fuji's Triple Counters had been returned without any effort.

It had seemed Layfon had barely broke a sweat. After this moment, it had seemed that all this time

Layfon had just been teasing with Fuji. His Triple Counters were no longer of any use. Fuji had no

choice... It was time to release it, the Fifth Counter, Hecatoncheires no Monban. Before he could

release it though, rain suddenly began to shower all over the public courts. The owner decided to tell

everyone to please leave the courts due to drastic precipitation. The game ended with the score at 5-4

with Layfon in the lead, though just barely... Before they packed up and left, they glared each other

straight in the eyes. Both of them had a cold, gleaming, stare. The deep bright glow of determination

in there eyes were much brighter in the rain and especially after a match like that it was no surprise.

"Good match," said Fuji whose face changed back to normal, with a smile on his face and his eyes

barely visible. "Wish we could've finished," said Layfon with a smile now on his face as well. They

left after that... But both of them knew full well, that this wasn't going to be the last time they saw each

other...

**The match ends here, but the story still continues... Stay tuned for Chapter 3 soon to come...**


End file.
